


A Reflection of Stars

by Dionaea_Canis



Series: Together is Enough, Under an Honest Night Sky [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alphonse is 21 in this fic, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, because Greed is still a homunculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionaea_Canis/pseuds/Dionaea_Canis
Summary: Greed and Alphonse travel to Resembool together for a wedding, and as he learns more about the golden-haired alchemist, Greed ends up having some realizations of his own.





	A Reflection of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is such a rarepair, but knowing there are people who enjoyed Trust and Carbon really inspired me to write more!! Thank you so much once again to everyone who read the first fic, and I hope you enjoy this sequel, as well!!

“I don’t think she likes us,” Dolcetto said with a grumble, pouting as he looked down at the orange-and-white cat eying him anxiously.

Greed just laughed, pointed shoes clacking on the floor as he walked over and crouched down to pet the aforementioned cat. “She just has to get to know you,” The homunculus said with a grin, scratching Butterscotch under her chin, to which she purred happily and rubbed up against his hand.

The homunculus shifted his gaze away from the purring feline, looking up at his subordinates as they were awkwardly dispersed around Alphonse’s living room. Martel was sitting on the arm of the couch, a wary glint in her eye, Dolcetto standing beside her, back stiff as he stared at the small, multi-coloured cat. Roa was sitting awkwardly on the couch on Martel’s other side, taking up almost the entire thing, but he was visibly the most unperturbed of the trio.

“Dogs and snakes may not be a cat’s natural allies,” Greed explained with a shrug and a grin, “But if she got used to me, she’ll do the same with you. You just gotta give her a chance.”

Greed raised his free hand and beckoned Roa over, and the ox chimera rose up to his full height, almost bumping into the coffee table as he shuffled away from the couch. As he approached, Butterscotch gave Roa a curious sniff, eying the mountain of a man before taking a few cautious steps towards him, sniffing interestedly at his feet and shins, as high as the small feline could reach.

“Greed’s right,” Another voice agreed, amiably. It was Alphonse himself, emerging from his bedroom with a packed leather satchel, smiling at the motley crew that was milling about his living room. “Just give her a chance to get used to you and she’ll be demanding scratches in no time, promise.” The alchemist explained with a pleasant smile, golden eyes like warm honey in the sunlight streaming through the living room.

Sure enough, the spotted feline was already rubbing up against Roa’s legs, and she started purring happily when the tall man leaned over and began stroking his large hand along her back.

“Thanks again for taking care of her while we’re gone,” Alphonse said with a smile, casting an appreciative look around at the chimeras, “I left instructions on the counter about how much to feed her and the like, and also Ed and Winry’s phone number in case you need to get in contact with us. We should only be gone a week and a half, at most.” Al explained, before finally settling his gaze on Greed, who only now went to stand up from his crouch, rocking back on his heels and planting his hand on his thighs as he pushed himself up into a standing position.

With Al packed, they were set to go. But, glancing around the room, the homunculus wasn’t really sure what to say. He wasn’t typically one to leave his possessions, nor his subordinates, for extended periods of time. And at the thought of leaving them behind, leaving them unprotected, a sharp twist pulled at his gut in protest.

He glanced over at Alphonse with uncertainty, only to find those golden eyes directed at him, bright and trusting. At the same time, there was no obligation directed towards the homunculus, eyes shining with understanding. The alchemist had offered to go to the Elric-Rockbell wedding alone, understanding Greed’s ties to his subordinates.

However, Al’s trust and compassion spurred the homunculus on, and as he looked back at Roa, Dolcetto, and Martel, he was reminded of just how strong and resilient each of them was, to have faced all the shit this world had thrown at them, head on, and made it out the other side. They were loyal and committed to each other, and to him, and he knew that together, they would be just fine.

So, attempting to unwind the nervous coil in his stomach, Greed shot a confident, toothy grin at his subordinates, “No getting into trouble while I’m gone, alright? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” The homunculus declared, barking out a laugh.

\---

On their way to the train station, Al stopped, pulling Greed aside for a moment, a soft smile gracing his features.

“I want you to know, it’s not too late to change your mind,” Al explained, golden eyes soft with understanding, “I know this is hard for you, leaving them behind.”

Greed let out a sigh, trying to drain some of the tension from his shoulders, and leaned back against the nearby wall. “You’re right, this isn’t… easy for me,” Greed admitted after a moment, staring off into the distance as he spoke, “I worry about them. They’re mine, and if anything happened to them, especially if I wasn’t there to protect them…” The homunculus explained, voice low with worry.

The homunculus sighed again, deep and relieving, and this time Al actually saw some of the tension in his muscles drain away. Greed’s mouth twitched up in a small smile, gaze fond and trusting as he continued, “But I know they’re all more than capable, and on top of that, they’re together. So I know they’ll be alright.”

After a moment, Greed’s eyes shifted to meet Alphonse’s own eyes once more. “And as for me… well, I have you.” Greed explained, gaze warm and sincere, and Al felt his chest swell with affection, and the alchemist couldn’t resist stealing a quick kiss. Winding his hand around the side of Greed’s neck, Alphonse leaned in, and when the homunculus happily obliged, Al could feel Greed’s soft smile against his lips.

The walk to the train station didn’t take very long, the pair’s familiarity with the streets of Dublith leading them easily through the town, and they’d timed the journey well enough that they didn’t have to wait long for their train to arrive. They boarded together, finding a seat in one of the emptier passenger cars, and Al sat down beside Greed, sliding up against his boyfriend’s side.

“When’s the last time you were on a train?” Al asked, looking over at the homunculus curiously.

“Hard to remember,” Greed said after a short pause, frowning slightly, eyebrows drawn as he tried to recall, “Once enough years pass, they all kind of blend together. I can tell you that it’s been even longer since I actually _paid_ for it, though, instead of just hitching a ride,” The homunculus explained with a grin.

“I guess that’s probably easier for you guys, huh? Not as many suspicious glances,” Al pondered. He supposed it wasn’t too surprising to hear that Greed and the others living in the underground were more likely to sneak onto a train, rather than attempting to board one in broad daylight under the watchful public eye.

Luckily, with just the two of them together, the train ride passed by peacefully, and they chatted casually, watching the scenery change as it passed by outside the window.

Al had always held a certain fondness for train rides, and having Greed’s warm, sturdy presence at his side, and the homunculus’ arm wrapped around his shoulder, proved to only make the experience even better.

\---

Once they reached Resembool station, it was simply a matter of walking the dirt roads to the Elric-Rockbell residence. Not long into their journey, just before they were going to cross a stone bridge, Al paused, gesturing over at a dirt path that extended off to their left.

“Granny Pinako’s house is up that path. She was the one who raised us when Mom died, so her place is just as much a home to us.” Al explained with a smile, although a tinge of loss still shadowed his eyes. “Once Ed and I were teenagers, we moved back into our old home, and now Winry’s moved in there with him, too.”

Al took his eyes off the long dirt road then, looking back over at Greed with a grin, “Just wait until you meet Granny, you’ll like her.”

It was only a few more minute’s travel before they reached the Elric residence, sitting alone atop a cresting hill. The tall white house was bordered with a small brick wall on one side, and a large oak tree on the other. With its brightly coloured door and windows, and the flower pots perched on the windowsills, it still felt more homely to Al than his own place in Dublith, though he did what he could to recreate the same feeling there.

However, there was one new addition that caught Al’s attention, and he pointed it out with a grin.

“I see Winry’s already made herself at home,” Al said, gesturing towards a freshly painted sign mounted beside the brick wall, declaring the house ‘Rockbell Automail.’ “I wonder if that means Granny finally retired?” The alchemist questioned, mostly to himself, “Or maybe Winry’s just set the place up as a second location.”

They approached the green wooden door, and Al shot a small smile over at Greed, raising his hand to rap on the door. Only a few moments passed before it swung open, Winry peering out curiously, and Al was surprised to see that she wasn’t in her oil-stained work clothes—preparing for the wedding must really be keeping her busy. As the automail engineer realized who was at her doorstep, her mouth stretched in a wide, blindingly bright smile.

“Al! It’s great to see you again!” She said excitedly, pulling said alchemist into a hug and ruffling his short hair with a grin, to which Al just laughed and lightly pushed the engineer’s arm away. Winry released her captive with a laugh and turned to face the homunculus as well, still smiling, “And Greed, welcome to Resembool!”

“Thanks for having me,” Greed said, a quick flash of pointed teeth peeking out as he grinned back.

Al thought he caught a glint of intrigue shoot through Winry’s blue eyes in that moment, but the engineer quickly suppressed it as she twisted to face back into the house, calling out, “Ed! They’re here!"

After a moment, Ed emerged from another room, his darker, golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. His brother smiled widely as he approached, clapping a hand on Al’s shoulder before pulling him in for a quick hug, which Al happily returned.

“Al! About time you got here,” Ed proclaimed, grinning as he pulled back.

“And Greed,” Ed’s gaze then shifted to the side, over at the homunculus, and the alchemist cocked an eyebrow at the taller man, expression stoic. But the corner of Ed’s lip was twitching up, and it wasn’t long before the façade broke, a sly grin breaking across his lips. “Good to see you again.” Ed admitted, and waved the pair inside with a grin.

“Come in, sit down,” Ed offered, walking to the kitchen table and dropping heavily into one of the chairs. The surface of the table was littered with various wedding plans, and it was clear that the preparations were keeping the pair plenty busy.

Al closed the door behind him before making his way over to the table as well, sitting down beside Greed, with Winry taking a seat at his other side. Ed and Winry seemed thankful for the opportunity to take a break, and it was nice to just sit and catch up once more. Ed was also less skeptical then he’d been the last he’d met Greed, although he was still just as swayed by Greed’s sense of style, Al thought with a quiet laugh.

\--

They visited for some time, simply enjoying each other’s presence and catching up. Then, after a while, Al offered to take Greed on a tour of the house, to which the homunculus easily agreed, expression curious.

They made their way through the main floor first, Al leading Greed down the long hallway, and stopping into its rooms along the way. First was the room that had obviously been converted into Winry’s workshop, now housing a sturdy desk, and several different shelves and drawers for various automail parts. There was also a partially completed automail arm sitting atop the desk, which Greed inspected curiously. He’d never had a lot of experience with automail, although it had always impressed and intrigued him.

After that, they stepped back into the hallway before making their way into the next room. Tall bookshelves lined the walls, a large wooden desk stationed across from the door, its worn surface scattered with various open books, scrolls, and sketches of transmutation circles. The sight reminded Greed of Alphonse’s living room back in Dublith, where the alchemist often had various papers and alchemical research books scattered about.

“You weren’t kidding when you told me Ed’s really into alchemy as well, huh?” Greed asked, eyebrow quirked, still perusing the room with a curious gaze. The homunculus walked over to the desk to flip through one of the open books, violent eyes scanning it interestedly behind his tinted sunglasses, “Some of this seems even more advanced than the stuff you have back in Dublith.”

“It’s my Dad’s collection.” Alphonse explained, matter-of-fact, running his hand along the spines of the books on one of the various tall shelves, “He didn’t take it with him when he left. I only brought a couple with me to Dublith, since I didn’t want to risk losing them. And to this day, it’s still the most impressive collection I’ve ever seen.” The alchemist explained, a small bittersweet smile gracing his lips and he stared at the bookshelf, lost in memory.

“So your father was an alchemist too, then?” Greed asked as he turned away from the desk, directing his full attention to Alphonse.

“Yeah,” Al replied, that same bittersweet smile stretching his lips wider, “He must have been brilliant. I would have loved to have practiced with him, even just once.”

Greed’s mouth twisted down in a slight frown—it wasn’t often he heard Al so melancholic, “He’s not the one that taught you, then?”

“Nah, not directly,” Al explained, taking his lingering gaze off the books and turning to face Greed fully, “We taught ourselves, with his research. And later on we trained with Izumi, of course.” Al said, and though the alchemist’s pensive mood seemed to be fading away, there was still a lingering sadness that caught Greed’s attention. Without saying anything, the homunculus simply stepped forward and took the other man’s hand in his own, weaving their fingers together.

Al met his gaze with an appreciative smile, and Greed was pleased to see that lingering shadow had faded, and he shot his boyfriend, a small, warm small in return.

“Mom gave us all the encouragement we needed,” Al continued on, voice fond, “Despite the fact that the first time she caught us doing alchemy, Ed transmuted part of this very floor into a little wooden bird.” Al remarked with a chuckle, “But instead of getting upset with us, she praised and encouraged us. That was all it took,” He explained with a fond, adoring smile, “After that, we were obsessed with alchemy.”

“She sounds like an incredible woman,” Greed replied, voice soft.

“She really was,” Al responded, that small, fond smile on his face, “And an amazing mother.”

They stayed like that for a minute, Al lost in a moment of nostalgia, and Greed gave the alchemist’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Al refocused his gaze on Greed’s then, and with a warm smile, the alchemist pulled him back towards the door, “C’mon, there’s still more to see.” Greed easily complied, letting himself be pulled along with an affectionate smile.

They continued on, exploring the master and the guest bedrooms, as well as the upstairs. Some of the furniture and decorations were a little more… gaudy. Al described them as such, at least, but honestly, they weren’t far off Greed’s own sense of style.

There were exaggerated dragon faces and wings winding out from various lamps and chair backs. Humanoid, or sometime monstrous, skulls were shaped from doorknobs, wall sconces, and curtain rods. Some of the rooms were barely touched with this style, including the bedrooms, but others were almost overrun with it. It seemed Winry and Ed had worked out some sort of a compromise, while still allowing Ed some creative liberty. That woman had some serious grit and spunk to fight against Ed’s own brazen personality, and Greed damn well respected her for it.

And when Greed gave a particularly extravagant rocking chair an impressed once over, he saw the alchemist shaking his head, a fondly exasperated smile quirking at Al’s lips.

After they finished touring the upper levels of the house, they wound their way back down to the basement. Al reached blindly for the light switch once they reached the bottom, and with a flick, the room was illuminated with artificial light.

Several bookshelves lined the walls, reminiscent of the study upstairs, as well as various storage containers tucked into shorter shelving units. However, some of the boxes down here also contained automail parts, with a few finished prosthetics sitting atop the shelves as well, and it was clear that Winry’s storage spread down into the basement as well as her workroom. The floor down here was made up of large stone slabs, and posed directly opposite the door were two large suits of armour that immediately caught Greed’s eye.

The homunculus glanced around curiously as he approached the armour, letting out an impressed whistle as he got close. He took particular interest in the suit of armour on the right, its mask almost resembling a face, with holes for eyes, pointed teeth, and a horn protruding from the forehead.

He laid his hand on the chest piece of the armour, before giving it a sharp rap with his knuckles, a resounding empty metallic clang echoing around the room. “Damn, this thing is taller than I am,” Greed proclaimed, looking up at it with eyebrows raised, impressed.

“Those were Dad’s, as well,” Al explained, coming over to stand beside his boyfriend with a smile, gaze affectionate as he took in Greed’s fascinated expression.

“So are you the only one in your family without a sense of style?” Greed joked, looking down at the golden-haired alchemist with a cheeky grin, humour glinting in his violet eyes.

Al just laughed, eyes shutting briefly in his amusement, and when he opened them again they were sparkling with a playful gleam, “Style? Is that what you call it?”

Greed let out a gasp and raised a hand to his chest in mock-hurt, aghast, “You wound me, Al. My fashion is _impeccable._ ”

“Well, it has grown on me,” Al admitted honestly, smiling up at him, golden gaze warm. The alchemist wove his fingers with Greed’s once again, pulling the homunculus closer by the hand, and Greed eagerly obliged. The alchemist leaned up towards him and Greed gladly leaned down to meet him halfway, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s with an eager warmth, and just a hint of hunger.

Greed traced a hand down along Alphonse’s side, resting it on the shorter man’s hip, biting carefully at Al’s lower lip before tracing his tongue along the seam of his mouth, and Al obliged with a stuttering, contended sigh, shivering slightly in pleasure against Greed’s chest. The alchemist lifted his free hand, carefully pushing Greed’s tinted glasses to rest atop his head and out of the way.

Greed savoured the pleasant warmth of Alphonse against him as they kissed, relishing in the firm press of the alchemist’s mouth against his own. After several moments, Alphonse pulled back, breathless, face flushed and golden eyes alight with affection.

Al traced his thumb along Greed’s own swollen lips, just barely brushing against his sharpened teeth, and this time it was the homunculus who shuddered in response. They certainly weren’t going to be doing anything in Al’s brother’s house, but _damn_ did Alphonse know how to press the homunculus’ buttons.

“I never tire of seeing you like this,” Greed proclaimed, voice deep and earnest, savouring Al’s flushed, contended expression.

“Oh? And how’s that?” Alphonse prompted, satisfied gaze glimmering playfully.

“Mine,” Greed breathed out, voice low and enamored, “So open, and honest. No wariness or doubt, just... trust. I’m not always sure I deserve it,” He whispered into the space between them, without meaning to.            

“Greed,” Alphonse answered softly, raising a hand to cup the homunculus’ jaw, locking his warm, sincere golden gaze to Greed’s own, “You’re not the bad guy that you make yourself out to be. You care about people—especially those close to you—you’re considerate, and far more selfless than you admit,” Al recounted with a warm, sincere smile, “And I never want to give you up.”

Greed’s heart was still hammering in his chest from the aftermath of the kiss, and now it picked up pace even more at the words flowing so freely from Alphonse’s mouth.

How the hell was he lucky enough to be with a guy like Al? So caring, and trusting, and _sincere._ Alphonse Elric was a hell of a catch, and here the alchemist was, openly admitting that he was _his_ , and that he wants them to stay together.

_Damn_ , Greed had it bad for him.

They stayed in the basement together for several minutes, just leaning against each other and letting their heartrates calm, simply enjoying the comfort of each other’s company. Then, Al took a deep breath at Greed’s side, and the alchemist’s soft voice broke the silence that had collected.

“I never told you,” Al began, quietly, “Well, we barely told anyone, only Granny Pinako and Winry, but… after our mom died, me and Ed… we tried to bring her back.”

Greed’s violet eyes flicked down at his boyfriend’s face in surprise, taking in Al’s pained expression.

“Or, we almost did. After she died, we studied alchemy for years, driven by that purpose. It was even our motivation for training with Teacher, who we learned so much from, not just about alchemy and defending ourselves, but about the world.

“But afterwards, when we moved back to Resembool, and back in with Granny Pinako… she noticed something was up. How solely focused we were on alchemy at all times of the day, and how we’d never properly grieved Mom, though I was only five years old when she died. I guess, in seeing us again after months away, something clicked for her.”

Al took a deep, steadying breath, pausing for a moment. There was a tense feeling of foreboding, caught high in Greed’s chest and in the stiffness of his shoulders, but he squeezed Alphonse’s hand reassuringly, encouraging the alchemist to continue. Al met his eyes again for a moment, a small, strained smile on his lips, and took one more deep breath before continuing.

“So the next night, she came down here, to this basement. Ed and I studied here most nights, researching human transmutation, preparing to bring our Mom back. We just wanted to see her smile, one more time…” Alphonse’s voice stuttered slightly, strained.

“Granny found us, practicing the human transmutation circle. And she sat us down, and just… talked to us. About what we’d been through, about what we were trying to do, and why. She never berated us, never condemned us for what we were trying to do. She understood that we just kids who wanted to see their mother again, and she took us in her arms, and cried. For our loss, for all the tears we’d never let ourselves shed. And soon enough, me and Ed were sobbing too, holding onto her like the world would fall away if we dared to let go.

“She stayed with us all night, just talking with us, and _listening_. Like we were equals, not just a couple naïve kids that were ready to commit alchemy’s greatest taboo, just to see our Mom’s smile one more time.

“Then, when morning came, she took us back to her house, and we curled up on the couch with Winry, and me and Ed passed right out, drained after the emotional night. And Granny went back, cleaned up everything we’d prepared, packed up some of our belongings, and when me and Ed awoke, we moved in with them properly.

“It was only years later, when me and Ed were teenagers, that we learned from our Teacher what the _real_ cost of human transmutation is, and just how much _more_ suffering that attempt almost brought us. We owe Granny Pinako and Izumi so much. What we almost did in this basement… we’re lucky, so lucky, to have people that care about us, that helped us.” Alphonse concluded, voice quiet, gaze set on the centre of the stone floor in front of him.

“I’ve… never been good at this stuff, um,” Greed began uncertainly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Al’s hand, and the alchemist raised his sincere golden eyes to meet Greed’s once again, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. But I’m glad you made it through, and… I’m here for you.”

“I know. You’re the same way, Greed.” Alphonse declared openly, eyes bright, directing a warm, heartfelt smile at the homunculus, “That’s how I know that the way you care about Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa, and everything you’ve done to help them, and Bido and the others… it’s no small thing. Sometimes, not having a certain person in your life can have an enormous impact. What you did for them, offering them sanctuary, giving them a _home_ … without it, they might have ended up the way Ed and I almost did.”

The swell of emotion that was flowing through Greed at Al’s words felt like a _tsunami_ , crashing over his senses and overwhelming him—a wave of hope, affection, and gratitude unlike he’d ever experienced before. This man—his _boyfriend_ —placed such an unwavering _trust_ in him, and it was more than the homunculus could have ever asked for, or even thought possible. Greed was _not_ about to cry, but… he didn’t know _what_ to do with the flood of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

So instead of thinking, he just let himself _be_ , wrapping his arms around the alchemist, pulling him in close and tucking his head in the crook of Alphonse’s neck, just breathing in his scent and taking in Al’s reassuring presence. He felt a pair of arms wind around his own back, holding him, and they stayed like that as the turbulent wave of emotion that was thrumming through the both of them settled, and calmed, and Greed felt his own restricted breathing even out again, face still tucked against the alchemist’s neck.

Greed was at a loss for a single thing to say in response. There were _those_ three words, but… Greed had never been certain if homunculi could even feel love, truly, in the same way that humans did. So instead, he let his lips brush Al’s throat, and just held him close, never wanting to let go.

\---

A couple days by after their arrival, and though Ed and Winry were busy preparing for the wedding, Al and Greed do what they can to help out, and they all still find chances to visit as a group in their downtime.

In their free time together, Al showed Greed around Resembool and its vast countryside. Though there wasn’t much to see in the way of attractions, Greed still very much enjoyed the time at his boyfriend’s side, and the way Al’s eyes light up with nostalgia as he recounted tales from his youth. He also met Pinako, and it is immediately evident where Winry gets her fiery conviction from, Greed recognized with a wide, impressed grin, eyebrows raised.

At night, Greed and Al ended up sharing the guest bedroom at Ed and Winry’s house, throughout their stay in Resembool.

It was just after midnight on their third night there when Greed awoke in the middle of the night, moonlight shining through the bedroom window. He doesn’t need sleep the same way a human does—technically the Philosopher’s stone inside him could keep him healthy without it—but he still finds it reinvigorating and restful, a pleasant, predictable period of relaxation.

Plus, he really enjoys the feeling of Alphonse pressed against him, safe in his arms. Although, they’d quickly discovered that cuddling when Greed had his Ultimate Shield up felt rather like cuddling with a diamond statue, and was not particularly relaxing. Because of this, the homunculus was only wearing a pair of loose black longue pants as he carefully pulled away from Alphonse, unwinding his arm from around the smaller man as he shifted gently to the side of the bed, swinging his feet over onto the floor.

His mouth was feeling a bit dry, pointed teeth tacky as he ran his tongue along them, and he decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen and then head back to bed. As he stood, the bed shifted and creaked slightly, and although Al shifted slightly in his sleep, he didn’t fully wake.

Greed smiled down at the sleeping alchemist, brushing Al’s short golden hair aside and out of his face, before stepping away and running a hand through his own dark hair. It felt somewhat sleep mussed, but it still stuck up more or less the way he styled it, and the homunculus shrugged to himself, satisfied. As he looked at the closed bedroom door, however, he paused, glancing down at his bare torso.

Was it rude to walk through his boyfriend’s family’s house shirtless? He knew Al didn’t mind when they were alone (Greed thought the golden-haired alchemist rather enjoyed it, actually, he reasoned with a pleased grin), and the chimeras at the Devil’s Nest didn’t particularly care. That probably wasn’t the best case study for ‘traditional human standards of courtesy,’ however.

Well, Greed figured, it was easy enough to put on his sleeveless ‘shirt’ and not risk offending Al’s family. He let the transmutation overtake his torso, transforming his skin with the hard carbon surface of his Ultimate Shield. Appropriately covered, Greed quietly opened the bedroom door and made his way down the lit hallway to the kitchen, passing by a couple doors along the way, including Winry’s workshop at the far end of the hall, where Greed could see light still shining from inside.

Only a couple days before her wedding day and the woman _still_ stayed up working. Damn, Winry had some serious dedication. Or, Greed speculated, perhaps she was the sort of person who worked in order to distract herself from her nerves.

Greed didn’t bother flicking on the light in the kitchen, some light already flooding in from the hallway, and his eyes adjusted easily to the semi-darkness as he pulled a glass from the cupboard. He let the water run cold for a couple seconds before tilting the glass under and filling it most of the way. Shutting the tap back off, he turned and leaned back against the counter for a moment and he took a slow sip from the glass, letting his thoughts flow soothingly without really thinking about anything in particular, simply enjoying the cool water and the comforting semi-darkness.

After a few moments, when he was feeling sufficiently sleepy again, Greed pushed away from the kitchen counter, glass of water still in hand as he turned to walk back down the hallway. As he walked back to the guest bedroom at the opposite end, a yawn overtook him, stretching his mouth in a deep yawn, and at this hour he didn’t bother covering his mouth, sharp teeth flashing in the light.

It was then that he heard the floorboard creaking from the corner ahead of him, and reopened his eyes to see a golden-haired alchemist standing across from him down the hall, eyes trained on Greed.

It was only then that Greed realized that in all his cautious preparation, he hadn’t thought to slip his sunglasses on over his eyes, as his uncovered slit pupils and violet gaze met the golden eyes of one Edward Elric.

The alchemist’s reaction was instantaneous, stomping towards the homunculus with heavy footfalls, shoulders hunched and face twisted in a tight snarl, “ _What_ the fuck are you?”

Greed attempted to raise his hands placatingly in front of him, while still gripping the glass of water in one hand, “Whoa, just wait up, okay? I’ll tell you, just—“

Ed had continued stalking towards him even as Greed spoke, and as soon as the alchemist was within range, a tan fist swung out sharply towards him, aiming for an uppercut at his jaw.

But Greed had been in his fair share of fights before, and as he saw the hit coming, he hastily leaned backwards, dodging the punch. However, the sharp movement also distracted him, and Greed ended up splashing water all over his hand, and subsequently onto the floor as well. “Shit,” he grumbled, mouth twisting down in a grimace at the spilled water.

But Ed didn’t give him even a second’s reprieve, immediately following up the missed swing with another one, jutting his right knee up in a sharp motion, aiming for Greed’s abdomen. The homunculus’ eyes immediately widened in alarm, flinching back hastily and successfully dodging the hit, but also causing him to stumble back over his own feet.

If Ed managed to make contact with the Ultimate Shield, especially if the alchemist wasn’t expecting it, it could do some serious damage to the alchemist’s body.

“You know what?” Ed snarled out viciously as he attacked, “I don’t care _what_ you are! Just get the _fuck_ away from my little brother!”

“Ed, just hold up a sec, I can expl—“ Greed said hastily, while simultaneously trying to predict Edward’s next hit.

Damn it, he’d almost forgotten just how good of a fighter Alphonse was, and it seemed his older brother was just as well-trained. But talking to the alchemist as though they were friends seemed to only piss the slightly shorter man off more, and there was suddenly an automail leg swinging up towards the homunculus’ side, one that Greed was just barely able to block with his bare arm. However, the shock of the strong hit also loosened his grip on the already wet glass, and it fell to the floor, shattering with a loud crash.

Shit, Greed _really_ wasn’t used to dodging. With his Ultimate Shield, he’d never really had to worry about it before, always opting to take the hits, seeing as they typically damaged his opponent rather than his own body. But trying _not_ to get hit was a totally different approach, and Greed found himself stumbling backward awkwardly once again.

“Al is gonna be _pissed_ if I accidentally break one of your bones right before your wedding. So please, just—“ Greed declared, but if Edward was even listening to what the homunculus said anymore, it only seemed to amplify the alchemist’s anger.

Greed managed to just barely dodge the next hit as Ed swung a leg out and up towards Greed, aiming for his side despite the confined space of the hallway. But as Greed stepped backwards again, the creak of a door opening caught his attention, and he stumbled back into the wall just as his eyes shot up to meet’s Alphonse’s worried, alert gaze.

That distraction was all that Ed needed, the alchemist’s fist swinging up forcefully towards Greed’s kidney. Backed up against the wall as he was, Greed knew in that split second that he wasn’t going to able to dodge in time, and that the hit was going to connect.

So he did the only thing he could.

Ed’s fist connected, striking hard into Greed’s side, and the homunculus doubled over as a burst of pain shot through his torso. In the light of the hallway, Ed looked down with a sharp grin, clearly pleased that he’d finally been able to land a hit, only to pause in a look of abject disbelief.

There, surrounding the alchemist’s fist, was the telltale jagged edge of a transmutation, a single jut of pale flesh rising up from underneath the waistband of Greed’s pants, reaching just high and wide enough that Ed’s fist sat solidly in the centre of the pale flesh, not even brushing the dark carbon of the Ultimate Shield.

“What the hell?” Ed muttered, brows knit in confusion as his anger partially melted into a turbulent mix of confusion and fascination.

Then, Greed heard Winry’s voice off to the side, the automail engineer poking her head nervously out of her workshop, blonde hair tied back and a large wrench gripped in one hand, “Ed?”

At the same time, Alphonse spoke up from where he stood in front of the guest bedroom, sleep clothes still mussed, gaze hard, before letting out a heavy sigh, “This is why I didn’t say anything before, Ed. I had a feeling you might overreact.”

“Overreact?!” Ed shouted, turning to face his brother and waving his hands in exasperation, gesturing at Greed, “Your boyfriend isn’t human! How is this _overreacting_?”

Al just fixed Ed with a steely gaze, voice stern, “I bet you didn’t even give him a chance to explain, did you?”

“Well, I…” Ed grumbled, caught off guard, glancing off to the side and crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

“But, I mean- you _knew_?” Ed prompted, fixing his baffled gaze on Alphonse once more, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yes, big brother,” Al said, voice tinged with exasperation as he began walking towards them, and Greed heard Winry shift further into the hallway on his other side. “He show—“ Al cut off for only a second, but Greed caught the slight grimace that crossed the alchemist’s face at the memory, and Greed cringed a bit in regret. The homunculus wished he could have come up with a less startling way to show Alphonse definitive evidence, but all the unequivocal proof that he could think of involved at least some bloodshed. But Al continued on after only a slight pause, voice steady, “He told me.”

It took a few minutes of convincing and steadfast patience from Al, countering Ed’s protective instincts, but Al was able to persuade Ed and Winry to sit at the kitchen table with himself and Greed and talk everything over. The two of them recounted the early days of their relationship, with Al explaining how Greed treated him kindly and with compassion. And on Greed’s go ahead, also about him being a homunculus, and about the other occupants of the Devil’s Nest.

Greed offered to show definitive proof, perhaps cut off his hand or something, but Al shuddered beside him at the suggestion. At Al’s obvious discomfort, and in light of Ed’s trust in his brother’s sincere explanation, Ed and Winry agreed to skip that step this time around. And although Greed showed them again how he could control the Ultimate Shield, transforming his hand under Ed’s scrutinizing gaze, he wasn’t quite willing to show them the full thing if he didn’t need to. Ed had calmed down now, but the more monstrous appearance could set off the older Elric brother’s protective instincts again.

Hours passed as they talked, and by the time they cleaned up the broken glass and got back to bed, Greed was grateful to crash back onto the guest bed. Alphonse lay down beside him, head resting on Greed’s once again bare chest, and wrapped an arm over the homunculus’ waist.

“Sorry we had to tell them,” Al mumbled apologetically, “I should have just asked you beforehand, and maybe we could have avoided this.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Al,” Greed replied with a yawn, “You trust them, therefore so do I. So long as they’re not going to go gossiping about it to everyone, it doesn’t really matter to me.” He explained, shooting the alchemist a soft, understanding smile.

Greed wound his arms around Alphonse in return, pulling his boyfriend close and savouring the feeling of having him wrapped up in his arms.

Despite the distance from the Devil’s Nest and the steadying presence of his subordinates, and in spite of the tumultuous evening, Greed let out a contended sigh at the feeling of Al safe and secure in his arms, a warm, reassuring presence at his side, and they drifted off to sleep together once more.

\---

The wedding day itself went by in a bit of a blur. The ceremony was held outside, a flower archway marking the altar. Ed and Winry’s vows were short and sweet, and considering both of them were red in the face, it was likely intentional so they wouldn’t stumble over the words, but they both spoke with such open sincerity that Al couldn’t help but tear up.

The reception was mainly outside as well, a small buffet lining tables that had been set up. There were also a few wedding presents stacked atop another table, along with cards sent by those who had been unable to attend, including two that had come all the way from Xing, one from Mei Chang (and from Xiao-Mei), and one from Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu.

Many of the guests were people that Alphonse hadn’t seen in sometime, and Greed could tell the alchemist was rather enjoying being able to catch up with them all. If Greed received a couple wary glances, the homunculus easily shrugged them off, not bothering to care what they thought of him, or his appearance.

Izumi and her husband were attending the wedding as well, and the group of them spent a few minutes catching up, as well. Greed had met the pair before, back in Dublith, when Alphonse had them over for dinner to introduce them all. Izumi had eyed Greed suspiciously at first, but she didn’t refute Al’s judgement, and her skepticism faded more and more as dinner went on. Sig Curtis was a mountain of a man, but had a gentle, doting disposition, and him and Izumi made quite the couple.

At one point as they were talking, a tall, muscular man made his way over, mostly bald except for a single, golden lock, and an impressive mustache. Al introduced him to Major Alex Lois Armstrong with a smile, and the muscular man gushed over how beautiful the wedding was. Before long, he was wrapped up in conversation with the Curtis’, and Al and Greed wandered off to the side to take a breather from all the socializing.

However, an old, fluffy white dog suddenly shoved itself into Al’s legs, knocking the alchemist off balance and forward into Greed’s chest. The homunculus quickly steadied him, strong hands wrapping around Alphonse’s arms, and Al shot him a warm, appreciative smile, slightly flustered. Greed smiled softly down at the alchemist in return, his violet eyes glinting in amusement.

Now steadied, Al looked down at the source of the commotion, only to break out in an excited smile. “Alexander!” He proclaimed, delighted, and took a step back from Greed in order to lean down and pet the shaggy dog.

At the same time, the alchemist looked around expectedly, eyes sweeping over the crowd before locking onto a young girl running towards him excitedly. Her red-brown hair was pulled into a long braid that bounced off her back as she ran up to Al, who opened his arms wide just in time as the girl leapt up towards him. Al caught her easily, pulling her into a hug as she giggled, and he spun around her in his arms, Alexander barking in excitement as they spun.

“Nina!” Al exclaimed happily, “You’ve grown so much! I think you’ve almost caught up to Alexander!” The alchemist teased, a playful smile on his face.

Nina laughed as Al set her back down on her feet, “As if, Al! I bet you and him are still the same height when he stands up on his back paws!” She replied, eyes sparkling in delight.

“So if you two are here, then where’s the rest of your family, hm?” Al asked, looking down at Nina curiously.

“Daddy!” Nina turned, calling out with a smile, waving excitedly with her whole arm, and Greed looked up to see a man turn his head towards them, his glasses flashing in the light.

After catching the man’s attention, Nina continued excitedly, “Mommy! Ellie! Look, I found Al!” At her call, a group of three started making their way over, the dark-haired man rushing ahead eagerly, lips stretched in a bright smile. “Great work, Nina! Always ahead of your old man!” He exclaimed with a laugh, and raised his hand for a high five, which Nina eagerly returned, “Isn’t my little Nina just amazing?!”

It was then that the other two figures caught up, a brunette woman and another girl, this one a couple years younger than Nina, and the man’s warm smile seemed to stretch even wider, a feat that Greed hadn’t previously thought possible. The man’s hazel gaze locked in on Greed’s then, and the pure intensity in his eyes almost made Greed flinch back in surprise, muscles tensing.

His expression was a fierce, loving joy, the intensity of which was shocking, and at first that’s all you could see. But even through all that brightness, there was a shadow to the man’s eyes that Greed recognized all too well. It was the same darkness that he’d seen in Martel’s and the other chimera’s eyes at night, when memories of war and needless suffering plagued them and they couldn’t sleep, the same look he saw in almost all of the veterans he took in after the military used them for its own purposes.

“You just have to meet my incredible wife Gracia and my wonderful little Elicia, too!” Maes barreled on, snapping Greed out of his thoughts, and Alexander let out a deep bark in protest. Maes turned to squish the dog’s face happily, “And I could never forget you, wonderful Alexander!”

Beside him, Alphonse chuckled, “You always introduce your family and forget to introduce yourself. Greed, this is Brigadier General Maes Hughes. We met years ago after General Mustang came and tried to recruit Ed to the military, only to realize he was actually only 11 years old, and not 31 like his paperwork said. Of course, even when Ed did come of age, he still didn’t join the military.” Al explained with a chuckle, before concluding his introductions, gesturing a hand over at the homunculus, “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Greed.”

Greed couldn’t help the smile that quirked his lips every time Al called him that, pointed teeth flashing just slightly as he gave a jaunty wave back in greeting, “You’re a lucky man, Maes.”

“You’ve got that right!” Maes exclaimed joyfully, before giving Greed a faux-suspicious look, “And they deserve the best, so don’t even think about trying to steal them away unless you can give them the world, Mr. ‘Greedy,’” Maes joked, those sharp eyes glinting with humour.

Then the military man leaned in towards Al, conspiratorially raising a hand to mutter in the alchemist’s ear, although his voice was still loud enough that, standing on the alchemist’s other side, Greed was able to hear. “You know, if you ever need someone to provide the ‘shovel talk’ for you, I’m always happy to help, Al.” And though Maes’ tone was still joking, there was an earnest sincerity to the way he offered aid, and it was obvious that he truly cared about Alphonse.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Greed replied with a toothy grin, winding his arm around Alphonse’s shoulders, savouring the feeling of having the alchemist at his side, “You may be lucky, but I’m already the luckiest guy around,” He continued, grinning, looking down and shooting his boyfriend a wink, only to see Al’s warm, golden eyes, shining back at him affectionately.

Seeing Maes and his family, and the warmth in Al’s gaze, Greed couldn’t help but think of the people he himself held close. Of Dolcetto, Martel, Roa, Bido, and all the others.

Thinking of his own… family.

The thought spread as a feeling in his chest, a strange warmth that danced as a pleasant thrill across his skin, and Greed felt an incredible, gratifying sense of fulfillment ease into his bones.

And, at least for that moment, that sincere contentment was _more_ than enough to soothe the aching emptiness the homunculus had spent so many years desperately trying to fill.

\---

The remainder of their stay in Resembool passed by fairly uneventfully. The day following the wedding was mostly spent visiting with some of the guests, before they all caught various trains out of town. They also spent time visiting with Granny Pinako, and with Ed and Winry as well, who were simply enjoying being past the stress of wedding-planning, and were now tentatively planning their honeymoon trip. There were plans to visit several different locations, including travelling back to Rush Valley where Winry had apprenticed for a time. Ed’s desire to travel and learn had been reignited as well, and the alchemist was playing with the idea of traveling to another country.

It was relaxing handful of days, but as they got closer to the day they would be getting on the train back to Dublith, Greed’s desire to see his crew from the Devil’s Nest again was growing steadily stronger.

On their final night in Resembool, a few hours after the sun had set and the sky had grown dark, Alphonse had taken his hand and led Greed out into the cool night air with a soft smile, “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

The air was still tonight, crisp and clear as they stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Warm, golden light pooled out from the front windows, but the only other lights gracing the open countryside were golden flecks shining out from distant houses, and the night sky above them.

Greed followed easily as Al led him around the side of the house, and the alchemist let go of Greed’s hand, shooting him a smile before instead hooking his hands on the roof of the shed that was tucked against the building, and pulling himself up. Greed quirked a curious eyebrow, but with a shrug and a sly grin, he followed the alchemist, hefting himself onto the shed’s roof as well. The shingled roof creaked slightly under their combined weight, and after a wary glance down at their feet, Alphonse looked back up to meet Greed’s uncovered eyes. Now that he didn’t have anything to hide from Ed and Winry, Greed no longer bothered with his sunglasses at night when it was only the four of them around, and his purple eyes met Al’s unhindered.

“Mind giving me a boost?” The alchemist asked, eyes bright, and Greed shot a quick glance up at the roof of the house, still a good couple feet above their heads. After assessing the distance, Greed wound his hands together, crouching down slightly, feet planted carefully on the slanted roof of the shed as he provided a step for the alchemist. Alphonse set one foot in Greed’s crossed hands after shooting him an appreciative smile and a quick ‘thanks,’ and the homunculus boosted him up, high enough for Al to hook his arms onto the roof of the tall house and pull himself up.

Once Al was situated fully on the slanted roof, the golden-haired alchemist crouched carefully at the edge, holding himself steady with one hand against the red shingles and extending the other down to Greed in invitation.

Greed happily accepted, locking his hand with Al’s, and the alchemist began hauling him up, with Greed kicking up against the side of the house. Working together, the homunculus easily joined Al on the slanted roof.

He knew his boyfriend was a more than capable fighter, but Al’s physical strength never ceased to impress him, either, and Greed couldn’t resist giving an appreciative whistle and raking his eyes playfully over Alphonse’s form. A light flush spread across Al’s face, as it always did when Greed did this, and the homunculus’ smile widened, pleased at the reaction. The alchemist gave his shoulder a light, playful shove, careful to not actually push Greed from his precarious perch on the roof.

Undeterred, Alphonse carefully stood and beckoned Greed over to the front-facing section of the roof, the angle of which was slightly shallower. Reaching his desired spot, Alphonse carefully sat down once more, feet propped against the shingles and knees bent, leaning back on his hands. Following behind, Greed joined him, taking up a similar posture to support himself on the slanted roof.

“From up here, it feels like you can see forever,” Al explained, eyes rapt, taking in the darkened countryside stretching in front of them, where the only indicator of distance were the tiny specks of golden light shining out from the distant houses.

“And on a clear night like this, you can’t beat this view,” Al explained, waving a hand in the air above them, raising his golden eyes to the sky. “The view in Dublith doesn’t even compare,” The alchemist breathed out, voice filled with awe.

Greed shifts his own gaze upwards, to the night sky above them. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky tonight, and out here in the countryside, there wasn’t even a hint of light pollution, nor a single building to block the view.

And sitting atop the two-story house as they were, the night sky seemed to surround them on all sides, the only thing visible in the endless darkness around them was the scattered light of innumerable, unimaginably distant stars.

The wide expanse of stars was unbelievably vast, and staring up into that void, Greed could feel it stretching out endlessly all around him, encircling him. But unlike the fascinated awe he’d seen in Alphonse’s expression, as Greed stared up at that endless expanse, it felt as though a crushing weight began pressing down on him.

That all-encompassing starry void made him feel impossibly, infinitesimally small, and if he continued looking, Greed thought the weight of it was going to crush him. Everything he wants, everything he _is_ , is nothing in the face of that suffocating, infinite expanse, and Greed has never felt so hopeless, so much like _nothing._

The homunculus had to break his gaze before the endless maw of it swallowed him up entirely, and barely suppressed a palpable shudder as he tried to shake off the crushing sensation.

Instead, he wrenched his gaze over to the man beside him, who was staring up at the sky with such fascination and wonder it was as though he was seeing something breathtaking for the very first time. That starry sky was reflected in Alphonse’s tender gaze, underlaid by the soft, golden warmth of his eyes. Now _that_ was a sight Greed could appreciate, much preferring the view the way it looked reflected in Al’s golden eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Al breathed out after a long moment, awestruck, not seeming to notice how his boyfriend’s gaze had shifted.

“It really is,” Greed responded easily, gaze lingering on Al’s expression, letting all the warmth and affection he was feeling for the other man flow into his words and out into the open.

At this, Al shifted his gaze, tilting his head over to look back into Greed’s own eyes, that bright warmth and fascination still sparkling in his golden eyes, blindingly bright. Without looking away, Alphonse reached out, taking Greed’s hand in his own, and the affection in the alchemist’s face was open, honest, and unrestrained. Greed held onto that moment, savouring the feeling of Alphonse’s hand in his own, of the soft, serene breathing shared between them, and the endless, encompassing warmth in Alphonse’s gaze that Greed would never, ever tire of.

A deep need gripped at Greed’s heart, an intense desire for Al to know just how much he meant to the homunculus, just how much Al affected him. He’d doubted what words to choose in the past, but in this moment, with the unending sky around them, Greed felt them ringing truer than ever before.

“You mean the world to me,” Greed breathed out, unerringly sincere. And, for a homunculus that wanted the world, who wanted _everything_ there was, it was the most sincere, meaningful confession he could think of.

Al’s eyes widened at the confession, golden eyes shining with surprise and unrestrained affection, and the alchemist surged forward without hesitation, capturing Greed’s lips in a pressing, earnest kiss. Greed leaned into the kiss eagerly, doing everything he could to pour all of his compassion—his _love_ —for the alchemist into it.

Al pressed against him, responding with just as much sincerity, emotions overflowing and flooding into the kiss just as strongly. After a moment, Al pulled back, just far enough to catch his breath, and proclaimed, breathless, “I love you, too.”

And _damn_ , this feeling, this moment, was more than anything he could have ever hoped for.  It was _more_ than enough for the homunculus, and Greed thought he might just burst with the feeling of elation filling him. And, for the second time that trip, Greed found himself completely, blissfully content, that aching emptiness so completely filled that in that moment, Greed almost forgot the void had ever been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My secret intention with this fic is actually just to make you all yawn when the characters yawn :p
> 
> After writing Trust and Carbon, I had the idea for the fight in the hallway, and the interaction between Ed and Greed was such a fun idea that I just had to write it, and I'm glad I finally found the right motivation to do so!
> 
> That last scene was another one I was tempted to write early on, and is inspired by one time when I was out on the side of a dirt road in the middle of the countryside on a clear night, looking up at the sky, and no matter how far back I leaned to look, the sky and the stars were just endless and it made me feel so, so small.
> 
> If you made it all the way to the end here, thank you so, so much for reading!! Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks mean so much, and it makes me so happy to know there are people out there who enjoy reading the things I write!!! <3 ;u;


End file.
